Louis' Day Out
by Mashter
Summary: Louis is going to Disneyland... or is he not? Is it a prank?
1. Louis' Day Out

Louis' Day Out  
  
Louis: Ren, Hey REN!!!  
  
Ren: Yes, what is it now Louis?  
  
Louis: I just won a trip to Disneyland, Florida for 2!!! Do you want to go?  
  
Ren: Good try, Louis. But right now I'm very busy with Charlotte.  
  
Louis: Mom agreed! You sure you don't want to come?  
  
Ren: Louis, go pull your prank on someone else okay? It's not funny and I'm busy with Charlotte.  
  
Louis: Are you sur.  
  
*Ren slams the door on Louis' face*  
  
Ren: Can you believe that Charlotte? He tried to pull his hundredth prank on me!  
  
*Louis opens the door again.*  
  
Louis: Actually, I have already pulled hundred and two pranks on you Ren!  
  
Ren: LOUIS!!!! *The school bell rings and Louis meets up with Tawny and Twitty*  
  
Louis: Guess What? I won two tickets to Disneyland!  
  
Tawny: Oh, really? I WANNA GO!  
  
Twitty: ME TOO! DUDE! Louis: It's two tickets, guys!  
  
Tawny: I am going with you, right?  
  
Twitty: Hey, Louis! You said you would take me to Disneyland.  
  
*Tawny and Twitty start arguing*  
  
Louis: Look one of us shall sneak in!  
  
Tawny: Yeah! Twitty and I go.  
  
Twitty: While you sneak in! Louis: No, look guys.  
  
*Twitty and Tawny leave for the next class*  
  
Louis: GUYS! *Ren is with Charlotte near the locker rooms*  
  
Ren: That new guy.  
  
Charlotte: IS SO CUTE!  
  
Ren: Right on! Charlotte: Go on, find his name!  
  
Ren: Hey, Elizabeth! What's his name?  
  
Elizabeth: Twitty.  
  
Ren: No, the other guy.  
  
Elizabeth: Oh! He's Adam.  
  
*Ren and Charlotte are both daydreaming that they are spending a night with Adam*  
  
Ren and Charlotte: Sigh! *Louis packs for Disneyland when Twitty comes in*  
  
Twitty: What the heck is that for?  
  
Louis: DISNEYLAND!  
  
Twitty: So many things?  
  
Louis: Yup! Twitty: Then let's rock that joint!  
  
Louis: Ya, Baby!  
  
*Ren comes home along with Charlotte*  
  
Ren: Louis maybe coming any moment!  
  
Charlotte: Hold your breath!  
  
*Someone knocks*  
  
Ren: Hi, Louis!  
  
*Slams the door on Louis' face*  
  
*Again knocks*  
  
Ren: Hi Louis! BYE LOUIS!  
  
*Slams*  
  
Ren: Peace at last!  
  
*Someone knocks again*  
  
*Ren opens and sees Louis again!*  
  
Ren: Hi Louis, Bye Louis, GO TO DIE LOUIS!  
  
Louis: Yes I will, Ren!  
  
*Slams it again!*  
  
Ren: I don't think he will be coming back!  
  
Charlotte: Now about that cheerleading project.  
  
*Knock heard*  
  
Ren: LOUIS, THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!  
  
*Opens the door and punches Donny straight on the face!*  
  
Donny: Ren!  
  
Ren: Oh! Sorry, I thought it was Louis.  
  
Donny: Louis? He left for Disneyland a minute ago!  
  
Ren: DISNEYLAND?  
  
Donny: Ya, he won the passes for a comedy act that he did yesterday.  
  
Ren: That lame act?  
  
Donny: It wasn't so lame. I enjoyed the part where he said the horse eats the carrot!  
  
Ren: ARGHHHHH!  
  
*Slams the door*  
  
Charlotte: Louis?  
  
Ren: IN DISNEYLAND!  
  
*Both fall onto the bed.* *Louis along with Twitty and Tawny are going to Disneyland*  
  
Tawny: You have taken everything, haven't you?  
  
Louis: Oh yes! The Disney helmet, Disney cap, Disney Cape, Disney Poster, Disney Can, Disney Drinks, Disney. Basically everything Disney!  
  
Man: Hey kid, you have to stamp your passes here to get inside!  
  
Louis: Ya, Okay!  
  
*Louis frantically searches for the passes*  
  
Tawny: Where are the passes, Louis?  
  
Louis: I think I left them at home!  
  
*Twitty and Tawny yell at Louis and they chase him around Florida* *Ren finds the passes and screams along with Charlotte*  
  
Ren: We're going to DISNEYLAND!  
  
Charlotte: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. To be friends or Not to be friends

Chapter 2  
  
To be friends or not to be friends  
  
The school bell was ringing when Ren stepped out to take her books from the Locker Room. Adam walked up to her. "Hey, you wanna hang out sometime?" he asked her. Hearing this, she started daydreaming once again. "Ren, Ren?" he asked her. "Yeah, Yeah sure Adam!" Ren replied. "Okay, see you later tonight!" Adam went to his locker after that.  
  
The school bell rung once again to signify that it was lunch time. Louis was in the cafeteria, but Twitty and Tawny were not sitting with him, as they were disappointed that he had not brought the passes to Disneyland earlier. "It might have been another one of his jokes!" grumbled Twitty to Tawny. "Yeah! I know." Tawny replied. "Hey guyz!" said Louis as he moved to their table. "Buzz off, Jokester" said Twitty angrily. "Hey see, it was a mistake." argued Louis.  
  
"I left the passes at home, you want to go today?" asked Louis, but they wouldn't reply.  
  
"Well, fine, our friendship is over!" Louis said and walked off.  
  
In the evening, Charlotte packs up to go to Disneyland and goes to Ren's house.  
  
"Mrs. Stevens! Is Ren there?" she asked.  
  
"Why, yes! She is!" came the reply.  
  
Charlotte goes to Ren's room and sees Ren lying flat on the bed.  
  
"Hey, you said we were going to Disneyland today!" Charlotte yelled.  
  
"Did I?" Ren seemed to be shocked.  
  
"You did!"  
  
"Well, I have a date with Adam tonight" Ren said.  
  
"We ARE going, AREN'T WE?" Charlotte seemed to be getting angrier by the moment.  
  
"Let me see."  
  
"YOU CAN SEE ADAM ALL YOU WAN'T BECAUSE OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER!" Charlotte yelled into Ren's ears.  
  
"Charlotte.." Ren was interrupted.  
  
"BYE REN!"  
  
Eileen Stevens was surprised to see Charlotte leave alone and so fast.  
  
"Is everything alright?" she asked Charlotte.  
  
"Yes, why everything is superb!" Charlotte politely replied.  
  
In the meantime, Louis had bought another ticket for Disneyland himself, as he needed one to go to the show. But then he realized, Twitty and Tawny would be really angry with Louis if he didn't buy them a ticket, so he bought one more because that was all he could afford. But he didn't go to the show that night since he didn't feel too well. He went straight to his home and sat on one of his Junky beds.  
  
Charlotte was fuming when she reached home. But she didn't want her parents to find out that she wasn't friends with Ren anymore so she took a taxi to the Ticket stall and bought a ticket to Disneyland for herself. She then decided to go to Disneyland but couldn't as it was late. So she headed home.  
  
Ren had a wonderful date with Adam. They had ice-cream, chocolate and basically all the things in the junk food category. They even kissed! Ren was on cloud nine by the time she reached home. But then she would soon realize that there are somethings she loves more than Adam.  
  
The next day in school, Ren was sitting with Louis, and Twitty, Tawny and Charlotte were sitting together. Charlotte didn't look at Ren, and Twitty and Tawny didn't look at Louis. It was as if their friendship had broken, because it really had. 


	3. Let's Party

Chapter 3  
  
Let's Party!  
  
Ren went home and lay on the bed. Soon her mom, Eileen Stevens, came and sat next to her.  
  
"Anything wrong dear?" she asked sympathetically.  
  
"Yes mom." Ren dejectedly replied. "What happened between you and Charlotte?" She asked.  
  
"How do you know about that?" Ren was surprised.  
  
"You see, we mom's know everything about our children!"  
  
"She isn't friends with me anymore!"  
  
"Well why did she NOT BECOME friends with you?" she advised. "Try to undo what you did that made her break her friendship. Did you get that?" she asked.  
  
"Yes mom, I did." Ren said and kissed her mom.  
  
"Now let me see that smile on your face!" she said.  
  
Ren smiled and the braces she had put on her teeth were clearly prominent!  
  
Louis was goofing yet again in class. He had put on fake teeth and was answering a question.  
  
"Louis, what is the square root of 144?"  
  
"Ma'am, Twe.  
  
"Yes, you're on the right track"  
  
"Twenty?"  
  
"No, Louis. I'm giving you de."  
  
The bell rang signaling it was the break. Louis zipped out of class and ran to the cafeteria. Twitty ran up to him.  
  
"Hey, that was funny!" he said.  
  
"Thanx, buddy!" Louis replied, hoping to make friends.  
  
"Right back atcha! Buddy!" Twitty replied.  
  
"I got an extra ticket for Disneyland, coming?"  
  
"Ya, sure! I'm sorry I had the fight with you yesterday. It wasn't me who wanted to keep a fight. It was Tawny." Twitty said.  
  
Tawny entered the cafeteria and Twitty left Louis.  
  
Ren was talking with Charlotte.  
  
"I am sorry. Want to go to Disneyland today?" She asked.  
  
"Maybe. No Adam?" Charlotte replied.  
  
"Coming today to my house?" It was Adam.  
  
"Nope. Cheese-head!" Ren replied.  
  
"What did you say about Disneyland?" Charlotte asked and then they did their handshake.  
  
Ren and Louis had a race home, which Louis won, but as soon as he entered the house he held his breath and so did Ren. Their parents were in Hawaii dresses which said,  
  
"Disneyland, HERE WE COME!"  
  
"You. You both are coming to Disneyland?" Louis asked.  
  
"Yes, we thought we could do with an outing." They replied.  
  
"But, I was going too!" Louis replied.  
  
"Even Me!" Ren said.  
  
"EVEN ME!" Donny yelled from the kitchen.  
  
But they didn't go together. Louis went with Twitty and Tawny, Tawny went with a ticket that Mr. Steve Stevens had bought for her. Ren went with Charlotte with Louis' free tickets! Mr. Steve Stevens and Mrs. Eileen Stevens went together with tickets they bought for themselves. And Donny who bought tickets for him and his partner went with.. ADAM!!?!?!?!!! 


End file.
